


Driftwood

by HiraKiaShi



Series: Promises from the Perpetrator [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Young Xehanort - Freeform, Young eraqus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraKiaShi/pseuds/HiraKiaShi
Summary: Eraqus and Xehanort were like brothers as they trained under master Luxu, but no apprentice is the same. Slowly, they drift apart.





	Driftwood

**Author's Note:**

> Just a so you know, Xehanort is pining over Eraqus in this, but its mostly in Eraqus' point of view, so you can honestly read this without considering the ship.  
> I was going to make it more, I dunno, sappy, but decided this is too influenced by how I think their relationship actually is going to be instead of how I want it to be.  
> I might add onto this in another part, but i feel if i meddle with this anymore I may mess it up (like coloring a drawing. Ya just can't not fuck it up.)
> 
> Also yes the title is super lame and somewhat cheesy but come on it fits!

Xehanort was always the superior one at Chess. He would always distract his opponent with riddles and his curiosities of the darkness and its forever grasp upon the light. Even their master would praise his tactics, admitting the older of his two apprentices has defeated him more than once.  
Eraqus always fell for the manipulative talk Xehanort used to distract his opponent. While he spoke of the unforgiving darkness, and his chess pieces symbolizes the dark, he would strategically battle like the light while Eraqus did the opposite.

"The darkness is brutal, and makes as many sacrifices it can take to obtain their goal."  
Eraqus looked at his companions lap, where he saw multiple of his pawns and more powerful pieces sitting there, useless. He moved his king away from Xehanort's queen, behind his last bishop. Xehanort continued his monologue.

"But their sacrifices are their downfall. They treat every creature like a pawn. Leaving them defenseless and weak in numbers in the final battle."  
He scanned the chess board, analyzing, predicting where Eraqus may try to move next.  
"Meanwhile, the light may appear weak, even the smallest creatures can become something powerful-" he set his pawn on the furthest side of the board. The closes row to Eraqus, and only one to the right of his king.  
"Rook."  
Eraqus frowned, but placed the chess piece looking like a castle in replacement of a pawn.  
"Check."  
Eraqus grew frustrated and useless. He used the same bishop guarding his king to take out the rook."Era, you're not thinking through your moves."

 

Xehanort slid his Queen right where the bishop was and added it to his pile. Eraqus cursed.  
Normally, he would add on biting remarks as he moved his king away from the dark queen, but now he had no arguments or comebacks. He had no idea what to do next.  
Xehanort slid his other rook into place, and sighed out checkmate.  
Eraqus let out a breath and held out his hand.  
"Good game."  
Xehanort took it and smiled knowingly  
"Quite. Maybe work on your defense."

The dark haired apprentice stood, too irritable to accept the criticism. He stretched, the game nearly taking an hour to find a winner.  
"Hey, why don't we go to Twilight Town?" He turns and watched the other set up the pieces again.  
"What for?"

 

"Well, i heard they're planning on making a tournament with the game all of the kids have been playing. With the foam swords?"  
"You mean struggle?" He shrugged "They are wasting their time. Not like it will turn to a tradition."  
Eraqus deflated at the remark.  
"You know, you judge too quickly."  
The silver haired boy glared up at him.  
"How about a battle to decide?"  
"What? No way you always beat me!"  
"I didnt mean chess-" he rolled his eyes, "lets just do a sparring session. If you win, we will go watch this tournament, if i win," he paused, "well, you can go by yourself."  
"You know master Luxu forbids travelling alone!" Eraqus gaped. Xehanort grinned menacingly.  
"Then I suggest you do not plan to use the same tactics you do in a board game."

 

Despite Xehanorts prowess in strategy, actually fighting in real time was a different tale. He held his own well enough, and grew with each criticism the Master gave them, but Eraqus' quick and sometimes overly brash fighting style left Xehanort behind and unable to stop and think of how to stop the brutal swings of his friend's keyblade.  
This time was no different, though even if he were to win, he wouldn't truly turn down going to another world.  
His keyblade went flying, and Eraqus' was inches from his chest.  
Despite defeat, he glared like he was on his last legs. He would never admit it, so Eraqus grinned and let his blade diminish.  
"I win."

.....

 

"There is no way this will become a tradition," the silver haired boy rolled his eyes, "all it is is hitting each other with a foam sword for bragging rights."  
"I think it was pretty interesting. Would you rather it be a bloody battle to the death?" Eraqus held his fist up as he mimicked one of the colosseum statues. They had been to Olympus once with Luxu. They only caught a glimpse of a large man battling a Larger lion. It was quite brutal, but their business was not with the inhumanity then.  
"It would be more interesting," he laughed at Eraqus’ Shocked face, "Im joking! Now, can we head back now? Master Luxu is sure to lecture us if we don't get back."

 

Eraqus nodded. The last time they stayed out past their expected curfew, Luxu would bicker at them like there was no tomorrow. Despite his thickly clouded past, they two apprentices knew his overprotective nature was something to do with it. Travelling alone was prohibited, but if they were together, they had to leave before the sun began to set on whichever world they decided to visit that day. 

Despite this, Eraqus always seemed to get the softer end of the stick when it came to punishments. Not that he was complaining, nor did he break the rules often, but he knew Xehanort was always left alone late at night finishing his studies and expected to continue training after Eraqus would stop for the day.  
In all honesty, Xehanort needed the extra practice with his swordsmanship, but it still felt like something deeper was happening. 

....

"Young Xehanort, you need to stop letting fear control your actions." Luxu sighed tiredly from his chair. Xehanort listened silently with his head bowed. "You musn't let the unknowing of what may happen next ruin your train of thoughts.  
“I will try harder next time, Master Luxu.”  
Luxu stared at the other, a solemn look crossing his features like the multiple scars along his face. He scratched the one running across his temple before groaning.  
“You are a diligent student, but you must find clarity in your doubts. I’m near tempted to send you back home until this conflict within you is resolved, if it ever plans to be!”

“What-” Xehanort shot up with a fearful expression, ready to beg otherwise. This was his only opportunity to travel the worlds. Destiny islands was suffocating.  
“I’m not saying now. But change needs to be made soon, Xehanort. I worry that your fear may consume you.”

Eraqus leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Xehanort’s dream was on the verge of being lost. 

………….

Thud!

Xehanort let out a frustrated groan and he lied face up on the ground. Eraqus stood above him, his keyblade still tight in his grip.  
“Again,” he said for what must have been the thirtieth time that day. The hundredth that week. Xehanort summoned his keyblade once more and leapt up. He charged at Eraqus, who blocked it easily. 

“You're letting your anger blind your vision. Your fear is driving you to strike too relentlessly. Stop thinking about knocking me down and start figuring out another way to disarm me.”

“what the hell,” he dodged another blow, “Do you think im doing??”  
Eraqus sighed  
“Aero!”

He never knew tutoring his friend would be so hard.

 

…..

 

Eraqus charged at Xehanort, who was barely keeping his footing. In a moment of realization, Xehanort held his free hand out and whispered out a spell. Eraqus was blasted back with a strong Fiagra blast.  
The loose ends of his hair smells burnt, and he was quick to pat out the small embers along his training garments, but his grin was big. He looked up at his companion, who was stunned that the spell actually worked. He snapped out of it and ran over to Eraqus.  
“Are you okay?”  
Eraqus only grinned at him.  
“Again.”

Eventually, their victories became more evened out. Xehanort had managed to knock down Eraqus with more ease. He began to rely on spells more and hit when the opponent was stunned. It was a perfect strategy for him, and he then learned how to recover when he lost the upperhand.  
They didn't notice when Luxu began to watch their sparing, but the elder eventually told them to relent for the day. He gave Xehanort a smile and mouthed ‘Well done,’ before pulling the other to the side. 

“You are an excellent tutor.”  
“Thank you, sir,” he tried not to stutter. His excitement of being praised barely contained.  
“I am very proud of you, Eraqus. I think you would be a perfect successor.” 

 

This moment marked the moment Eraqus and Xehanort’s friendship would begin to divert into something different. Eraqus became an apprentice that would take their masters place one day, while Xehanort learned how to protect others from darkness and how to stop them from succumbing to their own. 

While Xehanort was running missions for the Master, Eraqus was left behind to study in depth about the light, the keyblades, and how they must coexist. He would speak to Xehanort about His studies. Xehanort would even help him study by quizzing him off his notes. 

“Why is there so much about light, but not the darkness?”  
“what does it matter? Darkness is evil. No matter what it possesses, it is out duty to snuff it out,” he turned a page to the book he was scanning over.

“Light does not exist without darkness, you know.”  
“That doesn't mean that darkness is justified. Are you trying to say Darkness is not bad?”  
“No!” Xehanort glared at him, “i just feel that if we understood the darkness, maybe we could bring balance.”  
“impossible. The Darkness is not an entity to sympathize with.”  
They left the argument alone at that.  
Eraqus felt there was something more to these arguments, but as they became older and more set in their paths, he was too busy with his own training to find out. 

 

….  
“i don't believe I envy your position as teacher’s pet,” Xehanort smirked.  
They walked along one of the long hallways. Both holding thick books Eraqus was meant to study for the week.  
“Such a comment makes me believe you are lying,” he chuckled, “it is not as bad as you think. Meditating is quite useful. And I've found that it can improve my concentration in fights.”  
“so can actually practicing with your blade.”  
“There are different methods,” he shrugged, “mine just happens to be a lot more slower than yours.”  
They walked into eraqus’ room. More books were stacked high inside. His bed seemed to have become a bookshelf, while his desk seemed to be tidy with multiple notes and personal studies were at.  
“Your room looks like someone cast aero in here,” he mumbled. “So you admit that you're slower.”  
Eraqus placed his books beside his desk, Xehanort followed suit.  
“You twist my words.”  
He shrugged as he opened one of the books. It was foreign to him. The words looking similar to English, but more ancient with words that sounded like gibberish. He placed it back and brought his attention to something he knew better.  
Eraqus was leaning on his desk, arms crossed and observing Xehanort. As he reached for a scroll. Xehanort's nose scrunched in irritation as this scroll has the same odd language.  
“Why doesn't Luxu show me how to read this? What is it anyways?”  
“Olden English I believe. It was what he spoke back when he was younger. It's the same language. Just some words aren't used anymore.”

Xehanort sighed and set it back down. Eraqus would spend an entire day on just one of these scrolls. They just bright in ten books, and every one seemed to have this language.  
He took a moment of boldness and stepped closer to the other’s space.  
“Well,”  
Both hands gripped the edge of the desk as he trapped Eraqus between them.  
Not an embrace, but a capture.

“Before you plan locking yourself in here for the next month, why don’t we visit Radiant garden?”  
Eraqus considered it, unfazed by the closeness. Hardly anything fazed him now. Xehanort despised it. He pulled away when Eraqus pushed on his chest. A gesture to move.  
“Why not, I haven't been there for quite a while.”

….

They ended up racing to see who would make it to the fountain first.  
Eraqus would have, he's almost certain about that, but was sidetracked when two slightly younger boys were arguing in one of the alleys he was using as a shortcut.  
They were arguing hotly. One, Dilan, probably around fifteen, was barely listening to the other rant about guard duty before he would snap back sarcastically.  
He decided to take a longer way around instead of having a chance to become part of their growing argument. 

...

They didn't do anything exciting at the fountain . They spared, but stopped when more than one person started to watch. 

“it's not a spectacle,” Xehanort said, “it feels wrong to have them watch like it's a struggle battle.”

Eventually, they sat at the top of the highest building they managed to climb, watching the sun begin it's slow descent into the horizon.  
Xehanort watched as the sky turned orange to purple. Eraqus watched as those bright eyes squinted in thought. He flinched when Xehanort spoke  
“I miss training together.”  
“We still do.”  
“Yeah, but not like we used to. While I'm doing errands and missions for Master Luxu, learning about worlds only he knew about. And you're at home. Reading a book or meditating or on a mission on a world we have been on thousands of times before!” 

He leaned back, his hands rested behind his head as he lied on the roof. Eraqus just drew his knee closer as he looked down at Xehanort.  
“Well, That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Exploring the worlds, fighting monsters?”  
Xehanort nodded, but his eyes were conflicted  
“I just didn't realize that I expected you to be with me,” he admitted, “i see these beautiful things, and I'll tell myself, ‘Eraqus would love to see this,’ but i don't want to tell you about them. I want you to experience it with me.”

They sat quietly. Xehanort drowned in his thoughts while Eraqus pondered over his own.  
The only problem was that he was content with his life. Eraqus didn't have to explore the many worlds around him to feel right. That wasn't to say that he didn't understand Xehanort’s lust for more, he just didn't share it.  
He was sure that if he asked, Luxu would allow him to tag along Xehanort's missions, he would have to see the next time they spoke. 

“I think you are worried we are drifting apart.” Eraqus smiled  
“But we Are! Don't you see?” He leapt to his feet. Eraqus watched as he paced along the flat side of the roof.  
“Everyday we have less and less time to see each other! Soon I’'ll be travelling as far as I want! No limitations! And you'll be here! Hundreds if not thousands of Worlds away from me!”

“We are together now, aren't we?” He asked quietly. Xehanort stopped his pacing.  
His shoulders slumped.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” he sounded defeated, but he still sat back down along the ledge with his friend.  
“No matter what our paths takes us, Xehanort, I will never not think about you. I'm sorry our studies gets in the way of this time together alot. But soon we will become Masters. You will be able to travel wherever you like, without restraint. But I will be happy here, training the next line of Keyblade masters. We are taking different paths, but no matter how far we are, our bonds will not be broken.”

He didn’t respond, the words he was about to admit to Eraqus died in his throat that day.  
Instead, he let Eraqus lean against him as the purple turned to a deep blue. The words swarming in his head like a swarm of bees.  
“Lets just enjoy what we have now. Before we grow up.” Eraqus sighed. Xehanort nodded and draped his arm over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt with kudos and/or comments! Criticism is welcomed and this isn't edited well, so any grammatical errors brought to my attention will be fixed. 
> 
> Again, I may add onto this, this ship has like what, 13 works on AO3? Who doesn't like a bald old man who can't keep himself to himself and a grumpy samurai's backstory?


End file.
